


Beginnings

by lazaefair



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Magician's Nephew, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the nonexistent Frank/Helen fandom. What was it like in the beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Queen Helen of Narnia shook her head. "I don't see a Leopard."

"Well, there's the tail, see?" King Frank of Narnia took his wife's hand and traced the three stars of the Leopard's Tail, visible through the rustling trees above where they lay in the grassy glade. "And there's his paws, and his 'ead." He touched her fingers to each of the four stars in the Leopard's Head.

Helen giggled. Even Queens giggle sometimes, and Helen hadn't been Queen for very long yet. "He doesn't have ears, then?"

"You'll have to imagine the ears yourself, my love," Frank said, admiring his own wife's shapely ear as she rested her head on his chest.

Dark shapes moved softly about in the surrounding tall grass. Frank lay his free hand on his dagger, but one of the shapes resolved itself into a panther, who nodded at him. The inhabitants of Narnia were as new as infants, but they adored their equally new monarchs. The great cats had summarily appointed themselves the Royal Bodyguard and wouldn't hear another word about it, much to the bears' disgruntlement.

"Fariel?" Helen inquired sleepily.

"Your Majesties," the panther returned. "All is well?"

"All is well," Frank assured her. Fariel dipped her head and withdrew quietly. Quiet returned to the glade.

"I wish we needn't a bodyguard," Helen said presently. "It isn't my place, feels like."

"Aslan set us to rule over Narnia," Frank returned. "Would be 'ard to do if we were dead from our enemies."

Helen shook her head minutely. "There's no one but us. And the tree protects us from that witch, Aslan said."

"Jadis isn't alone. Longeyes the Eagle reported sighting brown-skinned people wandering south of the desert."

"I know," Helen sighed. "Minueh said yesterday the waters told her that someone was fishing over the mountains, and it wasn't a Talking Animal or dumb beast."

They fell quiet for a while, letting the chirping crickets and frogs fill the quiet.

Helen murmured, "Aslan never warned us about others falling through from our world."

"Aslan never said it'd be a stroll," Frank said, and squinted at the stars. "But come, love." He rose heavily from the grass and offered a hand for Helen. Great cats materialized out of the tall grass, the Honor Guard in formation, and the first King and Queen of Narnia disappeared into the night, leaving the glade alone with the patient gaze of the Leopard.


End file.
